You and Me
by lolita6othic
Summary: Cerita asli dari si pengarang, cerita cinta yang mungkin berat untuk di lalui seorang gadis pesimis, namun terus maju walaupun memiliki 4 saingan, IchiRuki


Baru kali ini bikin fanfic Romance based on my life .. ehehehehe..

cerita nyata dan asli nie ..

ampe fanfic ini di buat .. ya masih gitu keadaan ku ..

fanfic ini di planning 2 chapter, chapter penyelasain ya chapter 2,

yang sebenernya belum terjadi ..

dan chapter 1 original L6's life .. ehehehehe ..

lets start it ..

**Bleach is not mine **

_**

* * *

**_

**Setiap hari membasmi hollow sudah biasa bersama rukia tentunya, setiap hari selalu berhubungan tiada hari tanpa pertemuan, dan suatu hari Rukia dengan jail ngejodohin Tatsuki dengan Ichigo ...**

"RUKIA!! Ku bilang berkali kali aku ga suka dengan yang nama nya Kurosaki Ichigo ngerti ga sih" Tatsuki berkata ke sekian kalinya

"Plis dong .. Kan lumayan ada couple baru, PJnya jangan lupa" Rukia kembali tersenyum

"Duh .. ga deh .. kenapa harus Ichigo" Tatsuki menggelengkan kepala ..

**Ichigo berulang tahun, Rukia sebagai teman dekatnya ini pun memberikan kado, tapi karena Rukia ada perlu ia nitipin kadonya ke Orihime untuk di serahin ke Ichigo, besoknya..**

"Tatsuki chan ..." Orihime memberhentikan ucapannya

"Ada apa Orihime ?" Tanya Tatsuki

"Sebenarnya .. aku suka dengan Ichigo .." Tatsuki, Rukia dan yang lain diam

"Sejak kapan ?" Tanya Rukia yang saat itu sebagai teman dekat Ichigo

"Gara-gara aku nyerahin kado itu, lalu malamnya aku mimpi .. Aku di tembak Ichigo" Muka Orihime memerah..

**Semenjak hari itu .. Semua tau .. Bahwa Orihime suka Ichigo, Rukia yang sangat dekat dengan Ichigo itu pun mulai bertanya ..**

"Ichigo .. Sebenarnya apakah kau suka Orihime ?" Tanya Rukia sedikit takut .. Ichigo pun menatap Rukia

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Ichigo bingung

"Sebenarnya ... Apa kah kau .. menyukai Orihime ?" Tanya Rukia sekali lagi

"Ada apa sih ? Kok tumben banget .." Ichigo belum menjawab

"JAWAB!!" Rukia pun kesal

"GA!! puas .. aku cuma dia nganggep dia temen.." Ichigo pun mengambil buku dan membacanya dan suasana kamar saat itu hening ..

"Sebenarnya dia menyukaimu .. cepat tolak dia sebelum dia terluka .." Rukia membuka mulutnya

"Waktunya belum tepat .." Ichigo pun menutup bukunya

**Semenjak saat itu gosip Ichigo dan Orihime menyebar.. Hingga ...**

"Ichigo.. bisa kemari sebentar" Lurichiyo (dri filler bleach) datang ke kelas Ichigo saat itu Orihime yang ngeliat nya cemburu apa lagi Ichigo ditarik dengan paksa, dan mereka juga sering smsan setiap hari melebihi dari Rukia yang sering lakukan.

**Lalu kekesalan Orihime memuncak, ia bersama Chizuru, Ryou, Michiru dan Mahana pun melabrak Lurichiyo habis habisan,**

"AKU GA SUKA SAMA ICHIGO" sekali lagi Lurichiyo berteriak

"TAPI KENAPA KALIAN SERING SMSAN ??" Chizuru naik darah

"kita ini kan temen dair sd kok bisa bisanya .. ngekhianatin temen sendiri" Orihime mulai nangis

"POKONYA GW GA MAU TAU JAUHIN ICHIGO !!!" Chizuru kesal

**Semenjak saat itu Lurichiyo sama sekali ga ngobrol dengan Ichigo saat itu lah di mana Ichigo pun merasa ga senang dengan keberadaan Orihime yang mengatur siapa saja teman temannya, hingga ...**

"Ichigo..." Yoruichi datang dengan wajah senyum ke arah Ichigo, Orihime yang saat itu melihat keberadaan Yoruichi membuatnya tambah kesal, tapi kali ini dia gak bisa ngelabrak Yoruichi ngerti kan kenapa.

**Orihime mulai merasakan tertekan mencintai Ichigo ia pun dengan nekat bilang suka ke Ichigo, Rukia yang mendengarnya pun berusaha untuk membatu Ichigo terlepas dari Orihime.. Lalu Orihime menelepon ichigo di malam hari ..**

"Ichigo .. sebenarnya aku .." Orihime menghentikan kalimatnya

"Apa ?" Ichigo sebenarnya tau apa yang akan dia katakana, Rukia juga menunggu kalimat dari Orihime

"Aku ..." Orihime menghentikan kalimatnya lagi

"Katakan saja aku ga bakal marah kok" Ichigo menenangkan Orihime

"Aku menyukaimu dari dulu .." Orihime mengatakannya, Rukia yang saat itu di sampingnya mengatakan dengan pelan

'kalo ga suka dia tolak aja' Rukia pun berbisik

"Sebenarnya aku cuma nganggep temen kok, maaf ya ga bisa lebih" Dan saat itu lah Orihime di tolak, Orihime membenci Ichigo .. tapi Rukia lah yang membuat Orihime tidak membenci Ichigo

**Masalah Orihime itu membuat Rukia dan Ichigo semakin deket, apa lagi Rukia setiap hari ngobrol dengan Ichigo.. Tanpa sadar Rukia menyukai Ichigo.. Jadwal Ichigo yang sibuk membasmi Hollow membuat Rukia jarang ngobrol dengan Ichigo lagi hingga suatu hari ...**

Rukia mempunyai senpai yang bernama Nel, dan Rukia di beritahu Nel itu diledekin ma Ichigo oleh teman-teman sekelasnya Rukia tetap bersabar walaupun dia sedih Nel itu Senpai yang paling dekat dengan dia, lalu ..

"Anak anak .. Minggu depan kita drama, ini dia kelompoknya" Rukia ga sekelompok dengan Ichigo ia sekelompok dengan Hiyori..

"Besok ya .. kita ngumpul di rumah Keigo" Rukia mutusin latihan di rumah Keigo

**Pulang dari rumah Keigo**

"Jujur dong Hiyori .. sebenarnya suka sapa ?" Tanya Tatsuki yang sekelompok dengan mereka ..

"Aku ? ehmmm .. kalian kenal kok" Hiyori tersenyum

"Keigo ?" Tanya Rukia

"Bukan .." Hiyori menjawab

"Ichigo ?" Tatsuki nebk Ichigo, Hiyori ga ngejawab ia malah tersenyum saat itu Rukia yang mendengarkan itu pun kaget, Tatsuki yang tau Rukia suka Ichigo menyuruh dia sabar,(orihime belum tau)

**Malamnya ..**

"Ichigo .. aku mau ngomong .." Rukia maksa Ichigo yang lagi ngerjain pe er itu,

"Apa ? Ngomong aja " ichigo cuek

"Tapi jangan marah .." Rukia diam

"Ga kok .. apa ?" Tanya Ichigo

"I HATE YOU!!" Rukia kesal

"Kena .." Ichigo mau bertanya tapi di potong

"Jangan komentar dulu, benci banget .. dan seorang ichigo itu bego walaupun aku lebih bego" Rukia ngeluarin semuanya

"Kenapa sih ?" Ichigo mulai bingung

"Suka .. puas .. bodohnya aku bisa menyukai seorang ichigo" Rukia mulai nangis

"......" Ichigo diam..

"Kalo aku tetep suka .. ga pa pa kan ?" Tanya Rukia

"Ga pa pa kok" Ichigo tersenyum

**Besoknya Rukia cerita ke tatsuki, tatsuki pun berpikir kalau Ichigo itu ga nolak apa lagi Rukia-Ichigo itu temen deket banget, ga mungkin kalo nolak... **

"Kalian ini HTS tau .." Tatsuki nyela ..

"Ada apa dengan HTS ?" Orihime datang ..

**Akhirnya Rukia jujur dan minta maaf ke Orihime ..**

"Loh ? Buat apa minta maaf ke aku .. aku kan dah ga suka lagi ma dia" Orihime tersenyum

"Tapi kan pernah suka" Tatsuki nyela

"Ga kok, kalo emang kedua temenku ini bisa jadian kenapa ngga aku malah seneng dong" Orihime tersenyum

"Nah coba tegesin deh ke Ichigo sebenernya dia maunya gimana" Orihime ngasih saran

**Malamnya..**

"Sebenernya waktu itu aku nembak apa ngungkapin sih ?" Tanya Rukia

"Ngungkapin .." Jawab Ichigo

"Kalo aku nembak .. diterima ga ?" Rukia nanya

"Tau deh .." Ichigo ngejawab cuek, lalu semua diam

"maunya sih gini aja, udah pw sih.." Ichigo ngejawab lagi

"HTSan ?" Tanya Rukia

"Loh ? Emang kita HTSan ? Kata Nel kita HTSan" Ichigo balik nanya ..

"Ga tau" Dikirinya Ichigo ga setuju tentang HTS

"jail sih, mereka jadi bales dendam ngejailin" Ichigo ngejawab cuek, Rukia tersenyum ..

_**semenjak saat itu mereka kembali ke hidupan yang biasa walaupun banyak kejadian yang berubah dan sikap ichigo yang berubah .. **_

_to be continued .._

_**

* * *

**_

NYATA TUH!!

itu terjadi selama 3 bulan .. oh ya tambahan ..


End file.
